PROJECT SUMMARY ? ADMINISTRATIVE CORE (CORE A) In this competing renewal P01 application, the Administrative Core (Core A) will continue to provide critical centralized grant administration, data processing, communication processing, and budget management for all the projects and cores. This Core will also serve to amalgamate the investigators, their experimental findings and their ideas, evaluation of research efforts and critically direct the summary efforts toward maintaining a highly integrated program outcome. The Core functions to: 1). Provide administrative services to the investigators. This includes the management of project supplies, filing, development of memos, meeting minutes and communications covering all operations, including publications; 2). Organize Program-related meetings. Organize monthly or bi-monthly meetings/conferences of all PPG investigators; quarterly meetings of the Program Steering Committee; annual meeting of the Internal/External Scientific Advisory Boards 3). Maintain integration activities. These include data sharing, rapid publication efforts, and identify and institute other novel activities critical to maintaining and strengthening the integration of the program. 4). Provide overall fiscal review, accounting, and real time budgets analyses. This includes reports, verbal communications, reviews and forward-looking projections on expenditures. This Core is essential for the program integration and effective communication of the scientific program.